


Leaving

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but it has a happy ending so i guess its okay, d.va this is your fault, its a good thing you love him back, jesse loves you and wants you to stay forever, you promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: You and Jesse's experience when your five month vacation ends and its time for you to go home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place five months after CMWH. You are already in a relationship with Jesse

Surprisingly, it was D.va who remembered first. You had attended a couple of her streams before and she must have mentioned your deadline at some point. As what happens with many of the things she says, someone remembered and brought it up a while later when the date was fast approaching. It was only a few days away and you've had it and many other thoughts surrounding it on your mind for a week now.

D.va decided to bring it up with you when her stream ended, finding you in the common room talking to Mei. Lúcio was sitting near a window playing a test track for Tracer as she chatted a mile a minute, and the sound of clicking spurs emanated from the kitchen. Mei looked over as D.va approached, giving a warm welcome. D.va smiled and said hello before turning to you.

"Something up?" You asked casually.

"Well, I was talking with my stream a few minutes ago and 'readyset45' reminded me of something."

"And whatever that something was has to do with me, right?"

"Yep." D.va agreed, popping the 'p'. "They said that five-month thing of yours would be ending soon. I realized they were right and I thought I'd, you know, tell you."

You narrowed your eyes at her, a playful smile on your face. "You thought I forgot, didn't you? I am offended. I'm not _that_ old."

She snickered. "You're old _enough_."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

D.va burst out in laughter and ran out of the room as you chased after her. Mei giggled at your antics as she headed towards the kitchen, only to bump into McCree, who had been standing in the doorway. He muttered a quick apology and practically sprinted toward the dorms. Mei watched him leave with some amount of confusion but shrugged her shoulders and chose to let it go.  
\-------------------------------------

Jesse was in the kitchen to get a snack we he heard you and D.va talking. When she reminded you of five months he had frozen in place. How could he have forgotten? He had moved towards the doorway to listen in, snack completely forgotten, only to hear you deflect the implied and run out of the room moments later. He snapped out of it when Mei bumped into him. He immediately headed back to his room, mind racing.

He made it there in there in record time, slamming the door closed a little harder than he probably should have. Jesse walked over and collapsed onto his bed, fighting the feeling of growing dread in his chest. You were going to leave soon.  
\-------------------------------------

The moment the two of you left the common room D.va had taken off down the hall at full tilt. You made no attempt to follow her after that. Instead, you stopped in the middle of the hallway, letting out a sigh. You suspected D.va knew the whole chase act had been a diversion tactic to avoid having to talk about the deadline, but she had played along anyway, for which you were grateful.

There wasn't no hiding it anymore though. You started walking back to your room. You had a very important decision to make, and while a big part of you had already made up their mind, old doubts and inhibitions kept coming back to haunt you. It was stressful and upsetting for you to always be doing this indecisive back-and-forth with yourself. You resolved to take the rest of today to think on it, and that whatever conclusion you came to would be final. Time was running out and you needed an answer to stand strong by when the day came.  
\-------------------------------------

Jesse laid his bed, running a hand anxiously through hair as he tried to get his thoughts in order. The first thing that came to mind was that he could stop you. He was sure if he asked, you _would_ stay; _just for him_. He frowned at that. It wouldn't be right to keep you here if you didn't want to be. He shouldn't force you to stay because of his own selfishness. Even if he loved you more than anything and never wanted you to leave his side, he shouldn't -and wouldn't- be the one that kept you from going home.

His thoughts wandered back to certain memories. That day you had asked him on a first date, the quiet moments where you professed your love in a gentle whisper in his ear, the promise you made a thousand times over that you would always stay. But then he thought about the fondness with which you spoke of your childhood friends, tinted as it may be with the cynicism of adulthood, about the habits you reminisced wistfully on having, back before Overwatch. He remembered that night, all those months ago, after you had completed your first mission. The two of you had talked about many things, one of those things being home. He can't recall what you said, but he gets the feelings it has a lot to do with what was going to happen now.

He didn't want you to go.  
\-------------------------------------

You opened the door to your room and walked inside, closing it behind you. There was a solemn atmosphere permeating the air. The silence was oppressing, only serving to make your thoughts louder. You padded quietly to your bed and flopped down, burying your face in the pillow. A second later you flipped back over and stared up at the empty ceiling. It stayed unchanging, unaware to the internal crisis you were having.

You wanted to go to Jesse with this, but it felt like a cop-out. If you told him, he'd ask you to stay. And you knew you would, without second thought. Then again, maybe you _should_ talk to him about it. It would make this decision a whole hell of a lot easier. You shook your head to yourself. No, if you were going to do this, you _alone_ had to choose. Not because someone asked and chose for you. You wanted to be here, but the same time...

You thought of home, and immediately a tidal wave of memories overwhelmed you. Not all of them were good, but not all of them were bad, either. If nothing else, home was familiar, and it gave a powerful feeling of nostalgia. You remembered the first time you went out with your friends, the quiet moments where you would just relax into old habits and be at peace, the promise you made to yourself to be happy in the end. But then you remembered that your friends from childhood were long gone, that you have since moved from the old house where you had formed those habits and resided peacefully, and that your 'home' didn't really make you happy anymore.

You remembered all those nights ago, after you completed your first mission. You and Jesse had talked about many things, and you recalled telling him that being home didn't mean being happy sometimes. It was true, wasn't it? It's why you left in the first place. Somewhere deep down, you had known you wouldn't come back. Perhaps the people you left behind had known too. The way they looked at you when you departed, how you had _made sure_ not to leave any loose ends. Your mind had been bored and your heart had been tired. Your mind became curious about the things that happened outside of your life, while you heart wandered in search of something you didn't have. You feel as if you have found the answer to both, here in Overwatch; here with Jesse.

You didn't want to go.

The sentence rang true in your mind and heart, and at once you knew your decision. You smiled at the thought as you got up to find Jesse.

_Can't get rid of me that easily, cowboy._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this week's update, enjoy!


End file.
